cjrichards_and_applemasterexpertfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Applemasterexpert/This is what happened at irc wikia
ⓘ Welcome to ##wikia, powered by FANDOM, powered by Wikia | http://c.wikia.com | Forum: http://forums.wikia.com | Staff help: http://c.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact | Spam/vandalism: #wikia-vstf | Rules: http://ircrules.wikia.com | Fight crime in #cvn-wikia , #wikia-spam and #wikia-discussions Applemasterexper → Applemasterexper has joined AppleRelay ← AppleRelay has left (Remote host closed the connection) AppleRelay → AppleRelay has joined penguinstyles → penguinstyles has joined penguinstyles ← penguinstyles has left (Changing host) penguinstyles → penguinstyles has joined penguinstyles ← penguinstyles has left (Changing host) penguinstyles → penguinstyles has joined DeepSpace9 → DeepSpace9 has joined D DeepSpace9 13:18:58 RED ALERT RED ALERT RED ALERT D DeepSpace9 13:19:11 fandom.com FAILED TO RESOLVE DOMAIN NAME D DeepSpace9 13:19:17 did you guys forget to renew? D DeepSpace9 13:19:29 and more importantly how the fuck do i get to memory alpha D DeepSpace9 13:25:28 fix your dns D DeepSpace9 13:25:28 fix your dns D DeepSpace9 13:25:29 fix your dns D DeepSpace9 13:25:30 fix your dns D DeepSpace9 13:25:31 fix your dns D DeepSpace9 13:25:31 fix your dns D DeepSpace9 13:25:32 fix your dns D DeepSpace9 13:25:32 fix your dns D DeepSpace9 13:25:32 fix your dns D DeepSpace9 13:25:33 fix your dns D DeepSpace9 13:25:33 fix your dns D DeepSpace9 13:25:34 fix your dns D DeepSpace9 13:25:37 fix your dns D DeepSpace9 13:25:38 fix your dns D DeepSpace9 13:25:54 AlexZ, Applemasterexper, AppleRelay, Athyria, c, Cam11598, ced117, Culator|Away, Dratini, ecks, FastLizard4, Isarra, k6ka, lostlabyrinth, Matiia, Matthew, ochristi, olspookishmagus, penguinstyles: D DeepSpace9 13:25:55 Piotrek, Rappy, Rappybot, Rin_Tohsaka, SpydarOO7, Steinsplitter, Vito, waifu: D DeepSpace9 13:26:01 PLEASE FIX DNS D DeepSpace9 13:26:03 site is down D DeepSpace9 13:26:06 AlexZ, Applemasterexper, AppleRelay, Athyria, c, Cam11598, ced117, Culator|Away, Dratini, ecks, FastLizard4, Isarra, k6ka, lostlabyrinth, Matiia, Matthew, ochristi, olspookishmagus, penguinstyles: D DeepSpace9 13:26:08 Piotrek, Rappy, Rappybot, Rin_Tohsaka, SpydarOO7, Steinsplitter, Vito, waifu: D DeepSpace9 13:26:09 PLEASE FIX DNS D DeepSpace9 13:26:11 site is down p penguinstyles 13:26:36 They already know p penguinstyles 13:27:00 There's absolutely no need to come into IRC and pinc people who don't work at FANDOM D DeepSpace9 13:27:25 okay sorry D DeepSpace9 13:27:33 but i love mass pinging D DeepSpace9 13:27:39 lol jk R Rappy 13:27:42 And I love kicking... D DeepSpace9 13:28:07 that wont be necessary D DeepSpace9 13:28:28 i was just wondering if there is an IP to use directly, assuming its only the DNS issue? I Isarra 13:28:53 As a general rule, any professionally-run site is going to have automatic alerts sent to those responsible for ops stuff, so you can trust they know if the site is down entirely. And for anything less, you can report issues on the site itself, generally. Claire_Farron → Claire_Farron has joined DeepSpace9 ← DeepSpace9 has left (Quit: Bye) e ecks 16:57:01 he did the classic mistake, only masspinged the channel twice e ecks 16:57:13 three times fixes the DNS automatically R Rappy 17:29:50 14 channel notices though. penguinstyles ← penguinstyles has left (Quit: Connection closed for inactivity) Rin_Tohsaka ← Rin_Tohsaka has left (Quit: Leaving) Tono555 → Tono555 has joined Tue Aug 13 2019 k6ka ← k6ka has left (Quit: All I need is one sixteen to brag on my king / All I need is one sixteen Romans 1:16 / We talk about Him daily cause He runs this thing / Can I do it? / Yeah) k6ka → k6ka has joined Tono555 ← Tono555 has left (Quit: Connection closed for inactivity) Claire_Farron ← Claire_Farron has left (Quit: Exiting Retail Network.) Vito ← Vito has left (Ping timeout: 268 seconds) c c 09:28:20 Isarra++ ty → ty has joined waifu ← waifu has left (Read error: Connection reset by peer) Category:Blog posts